Being a Hero means to save everyone, right?
by CollaborationofAwesomeness
Summary: Izuku always knew exactly what he wanted to be: the greatest hero ever, just like All Might. When his beloved hometown is found under attack by the League of Villains, he fights for his dream. He is doing his best to save everyone, as many people as he can. But, everyone makes mistakes, some are bigger than others. Slight AU.


**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Hello! Lee Dryicel, Lamo, and Aquafin are back with a new oneshot! Lamo and Aquafin collaborated to make this, I, Aquafin, wrote this oneshot, Lamo edited, and Lee Dryicel "supervised." This is one of our favorite animes! Warning, this is a slight AU, not canon at all (but isn't that all fanfiction?) Please enjoy and review our work! We'd love to have chances for our work to get better so you guys can enjoy it more! Just please no flames out of politeness. Sorry to keep on rambling, please proceed, :).**

The city was in complete chaos. The League of Villains had attacked the city, and no one was prepared for the sudden ambush. Pro heroes from all over the country were called to help, but due to such short notice, the villains outnumbering them. It was as if the League of Villains gathered very single of the most dangerous villains to fight in addition to the regular villains. Blood ran like menacing rivers that day. The war had been declared.

The situation grew to be so dire that students from U.A., Shifuku, and other known schools were summoned to fight. None of the students were mentally or physically ready to face the massacre that was occurring.

 _So many pro heroes dead…_ …Izuku thought with distraught, gazing briefly at the numerous bodies lying lifeless on the ground, blood pooling everywhere. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat at the gruesome sight. _What's happening? How were they defeated so easily? Why is this happening_?

Countless innocent people died. No matter how many villains Izuku defeated, the body count just kept rising. He didn't know how to help anymore and often asked himself why he was even trying. _Come on, you have to fight to protect them! That's what being a hero means!_ Izuku mentally urged himself. _FIGHT_!

The buildings burned to ashes, the streets littered with chunks of debris. Izuku, using One for All, darted around everywhere, fighting off villains.

Yet more people continued to die. Izuku was almost in despair. The guilt knowing he had failed all those people ate away at his heart. All Might was forced to flee after fighting past his limit and almost dying. Several pro heroes had to drag him away. The Symbol of Peace desperately wanting to save the civilians. Utter calamity and fear had engulfed the city, and many were paying the price.

Izuku saw several of his classmates fighting and almost melted in relief that they were still alive. Ochaco was battling a mediocre villain with Tsuyu, while Kaminari and Jirou were fighting with Sero against a metal quirk using villain. None looked too terribly injured, with minor cuts. Izuku prayed the rest of his dear classmates were also surviving during this horrible massacre.

Izuku dodged and punched a female villain in the face, knocking her out. _No matter what, I will NEVER kill, ever,_ he vowed. He was in the midst of picking up a young girl and returning her to the mother when he heard a chilling and terrified scream. A scream that made his blood run cold. A scream that would haunt him forever….

A scream that belonged to his Mother.  
Izuku hastily returned the girl back to her mom, then dashed away towards the source of the scream. _Hang on mom, I'm coming. Please be okay..please be okay.._ He repeated in his head like a mantra.

Reaching the scene, his worst nightmare rose from his mind. Two villains circled his mother like predators playing with prey. One was holding the petrified woman while the other was prepared to stab her with a sharp and gleaming knife.

"MOM!" Izuku shouted, fear and panic lacing his voice. _I have to save her_!

He darted forward, but stopped once the villain holding the knife turned his head and grinned wickedly and maliciously. Inko Midoriya also saw her son and her eyes widened in fear, quickly tearing up.

"Run Izuku!" She screamed out frantically, kicking her legs wildly in attempt to escape. "Don't worry about me! Save yourself!"

The villain smiled with pure happiness and sadistic filled his crazed eyes. Izuku stopped breathing for a second, watching the knife sing through the air and enter his mother's heart.  
The life disappeared from her eyes as blood spilled from here mouth and body went limp; the villains discarding her lifeless body like trash. She was dead before she hit the ground. But the last thing she did was smile with love, the smile which Izuku loved with all his heart.

Izuku didn't know why his body wouldn't move, why his mind was blank with terror. Why he couldn't do a thing. Why did he stop? If he kept moving, he could have defeated the villains. No, his body was frozen stiff, and his breaths came out in rapid, shallow gasps. This was not the time for a panic attack.

"Pathetic, what a useless woman," One of the villains muttered, glancing at the woman. "It was a waste for her to live."

With those words, Izuku broke. He roared angrily, fury and despair leaking in his voice. He burst forward, seizing one of the villains and used Full Cowling, resulting in the villain crumpling to the ground like a ragdoll. Izuku spun around, grabbing the other villain and pining him roughly to the ground. He kept striking the villain in the face, not noticing the blood leaking from the villain's face or that the man was growing paler and paler. Is this what blood lust feels like?

All Izuku thought about was how much he wanted the villain to _hurt_. To go through what his mother went through: no, worse. He was lost in his devastation and anger. _Hurt, hurt, hurt! I just want you to hurt_! Tears ran down his face, not caring about anything, except to make the villain feel what he was feeling. Pain. Anger. Overwhelming grief.

He didn't feel movement under him, and glancing down his eyes almost burst with shock. The villain was _dead_. Blood had flown everywhere, and the villain's body was painted crimson and mutilated. Izuku gasped softly and a sound was caught in his throat. He had killed. He had broken his oath. He was a _murderer_. Izuku shakily stood up, walking three unstable steps before sinking onto his knees next to his mom, slumped and all happiness drained out of Izuku. That's when he fully realized, his mother was gone, _forever_. No more waking up to her delicious cooking. No more of her worrying over her precious son. She would never be able give him a hug when he felt down. She would never be able to smile at him with love. She would never see him graduate. She would never tell him again how much she loved and supported his dream. She was gone, and there was no way to get her back. Tears poured out of his eyes and he sobbed heartbrokenly, releasing a long drawn out yell of pure rage and distraught. It was a scream that shook the heavens and the hearts of all those who heard it.

When the League of Villains finally retreated, the death toll had risen to 10,845. Both civilians and pro heroes were killed in the onslaught. Only a few hundred villains were found dead at the end of the battle. Fortunately, all of class 1-A had survived, none of them receiving any permeant injuries. They all grouped together, though they were missing one…

"Where's Deku-kun?" Ochaco whipped around, looking for that familiar mop of wild green hair.

Kirishima stepped forward, pointing to the eastern side of the city. "Last time I saw him, he was in that area."

Tsuyu croaked, "I hope he's okay."

Tenya nodded his head. "Midoriya is strong! I'm sure he's alright."

Kaminari had already started walking. He turned around with an incredulous look. "Well? Why aren't you guys coming?" He demanded. "Midoriya's our friend, we need to find him!" Kaminari smiled faintly. "After all, that's what he'd do for us." He kept walking towards the eastern area of the city.

Ojirou was the first to follow his lighting quirked friend. Ochaco quickly mimicked the tailed boy, Todoroki, Tenya, Mina, Yaoyaorozu, and Tokoyami trailing behind. Soon, all nineteen Yuuei students were in search of their missing, beloved friend.

After about ten minutes, Sero gazed around, the familiar scenes chiming in his brain. "Hey, this is where I saw Izuku last."  
Jirou also glanced at the buildings, the area around them familiar. "Yup, he's probably around this area."

Tooru's voice rang out, "Shoji-kun! See if you can find Midoriya-kun anywhere!"

Shoji dipped his head in response, using his tentacles to listen for Izuku. Finally, he pointed around the corner of a dilapidated building in flames. Water soaked the ground and scattered stones and bricks laid everywhere. Mineta pitied the souls who would get clean up duty. Making past the corner, several bodies were spread around. The sight of a little girl with dead, blank eyes and an expression of pure terror etched on her pale face stabbed deeply into Yaoyaorozu's heart. Two bodies Todoroki recognized as villains, both dead from severe head injuries. Another body belonged to a middle school age boy, half of his body was crushed by a fallen building. The last one belonged to a young woman with a sparkling engagement ring, her throat slashed deeply with the echoes of a wedding never to happen. That particular one made Mina poorly stifle a soft sob.

"There's Deku-kun," Ochaco whispered in shock, attempting to respect the innocent fallen and pointing at a slumped, motionless figure hunched on the ground.

Kirishima narrowed his eyes in worry. "You sure? He's usually much more," Kirishima struggled to find word that matched the mood. "Alive than that."

Bakugo snorted, quite loudly, which caused several of his classmates to shoot him an irritated glare. "Pathetic, Deku! A few villains were able to take him down? I mean, he's always trying to save everyone that…." His voice trailed off and shocked everyone to the core when Bakugo's eyes widened to the size of the moons and fell silent. Unnatural for the usually exploding boy.

Almost in unison, the entire class turned their heads to see what Bakugo saw and almost died of shock. A pool of blood surrounding Izuku, the boy covered in crimson blood himself, crumpled next to a woman with black hair, many recognizing her as Izuku's _mother_. And from what they saw, she didn't look alive.

"Oh gosh," Jirou gasped faintly, covering her mouth with her hands.

Several of the male classmates turned away while most of the girls silently and lightly cried. It was the first time they had ever seen Izuku so broken, and it broke them as well. For a while, silence encased the scene, none moving. Eventually, Izuku stirred. They all figured he knew they were there.

"It's my fault," Izuku mumbled extremely quietly, everyone strained to listen.

"What?" Aoyama asked bluntly, earning a smack from Satou.

"IT'S MY FAULT!" Izuku screamed, more tears spilling from his eyes.

Everyone jolted at his unexpected outburst.

"Deku-kun, that's not true," Ochaco stepped forward to give her friend a comforting hug but flinched back when she saw the crazed look in his eyes.

"I'm pathetic! I'm worthless! I'm a monster! I should have been there in time! I don't deserve to live when so many others died!" Izuku shouted, slamming his hand on the ground forcefully; cracks appearing in the pavement.

"You know what? You really are pathetic," a jeering voice rang out.

Many of class 1-A glared at Bakugo, the said boy giving no response.

"Bakugo! You're so insensitive!" Mina yelled, stomping her foot.

Bakugo shrugged her off, walking closer to the figure crumpled on the ground, Izuku's eyes casted down. "If you really believe that, you're worthless. Do you think your mom would have wanted to see you like this?"  
Izuku snapped his head up, his eyes wide and stunned. "But…I wasn't able to save her, how can I be a hero if I can't even save the one person who's been there for me my entire life?" He whispered, his voice cracking.

This time Todoroki gave his piece. "As a hero you can't save everyone. But you can save as many people as you can, just remember that whoever died, that's the villain's fault."

Izuku's eyes flickered for a moment, then went out. Yet many of the class noticed this.

"Dude, your mom supported you all this time, then don't waste her love. Fulfill your dream to be a hero, she'd have been proud of you. Knowing you were manly enough to continue after her death," Kirishima said, giving Izuku a lopsided and bright grin.

Maybe a faint smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but no one could tell. They knew they were helping him, and they strived to continue.

"But I failed to protect her, I promised my dad that, in your words Kirishima that's not manly at all." Izuku said weakly, Kirishima gulped nervously and quietly.

Tokoyami nodded his head. "Yes, you did fail. But as a hero you can make sure no more children lose their mothers," He turned the spotlight to Tsuyu.

"We're all here for you, don't forget we're all here to help," she said with a ribbit.

Ochaco smiled cheerfully. "We'll always stay by your side, Deku-kun!" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Izuku's eyes held life in them for the first time and he smiled softly. "Thanks.."

Aoyoma burst into a giddy grin. "GROUP HUG!" He sang gleefully.

Several members tried to escape (Bakugo, Todoroki, Kouda, etc), yet all found themselves enveloped by Shouji's arms around Izuku. Izuku felt something in his broken heart, a flicker of hope. That he wasn't alone and that he would always have someone, and he'd be there for them. He would never forget his mother and forgive the villains who murdered her, but he felt like it was something that wouldn't haunt him too terribly. His friend's warmth and embrace filled his being to the very core. His mother was dead, but he would keep living, for her. This was the start of a new chapter in his life.

All Might, Aiwaza, and Present Mic discovered all of Class 1-A circled together (some less willingly than others) and felt the strings of friendship prickling in the air. The sun would set with sorrow, but rise with a new purposes. It was time to move on.


End file.
